1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a current control circuit and a bias generator including the current control circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A constant bias voltage or current may be used to operate a terminal, such as a smartphone or a mobile device, or to drive a sensor included in the terminal. Because the bias voltage or current is used as an operation reference point of the terminal or the sensor, the bias voltage or current may need to be precisely controlled for an operation with high accuracy. When a linear characteristic of the bias voltage or current is not guaranteed for a wide range, it may be difficult to precisely control the bias voltage or current. Also, when an operating time of the terminal or the sensor is considered, power consumed to generate a relatively high bias voltage or current may also need to be considered.